Cerberus
Hero Intro Mid row Nuker. Able to deal massive bursts of damage. Stat Growth Skills Fiery Furball Spews an exploding fireball that deals continuous damage to the target - It only does direct damage, not continuous damage. = Does magic damage based on the MAG ATK stat. = Aims at the most front row, has a very large AOE radius. = Spell an average length cast time and moderate missile velocity. Acid Drool Spits a ball of water at the target = Does magic damage based on the MAG ATK stat. = Aims at an enemy at the most front row, will hit only one enemy. = May blind the enemy. Dog Breath Belches a ball of toxic gas at the target - Though it is called toxic, there is no continuous damage. = Does magic damage based on the MAG ATK stat. = Aims at an enemy at the most back row, will hit other enemies within range. = Has a high chance of missing the target. Pack Unity Increases attack speed (Passive) Evolve White → Green * 2 x Mogul Cloak * 2 x Olive Branch * 1 x Emerald Ring * 1 x Face Mask Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Beary Witch Ring * 3 x Report Card * 1 x Face Mask * 1 x Mercury Boots Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Wizard Staff * 1 x Wiz Robe * 1 x Anti-Wolf Stick * 1 x Report Card * 1 x Heart Ring * 1 x Mercury Boots Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Scepter of Fables * 1 x Life Scepter * 1 x Mana Stone * 1 x Primal Orb * 1 x Report Card * 1 x Winged Shoes Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Scepter of Fables * 1 x Mallet of Ruin * 1 x Heaven's Anvil * 1 x Wizard Staff * 1 x Report Card * 1 x Winged Shoes Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Winged Shoes * 1 x Witch Crystal * 1 x Palmed Scarf * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Zeus' Diary * 1 x Gift Sword Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Life Crystal * 1 x Witch Crystal * 1 x Vengeance Box * 1 x Persian Orb * 1 x Fabled Wand * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Anti-Wolf Stick * 1 x Giant Bardiche * 1 x Orb of Dreams * 1 x Zeus' Scepter * 1 x Gift Shirt * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Anti-Wolf Stick * 1 x Wizard Staff * 1 x Shadow Axe * 1 x Gift Sword * 1 x Fabled Wand * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 3 → Orange * 1 x Winged Shoes * 1 x Anti-Wolf Rod * 1 x Persian Orb * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Globe * 1 x ??? Strategy Hero Shard Locations Saving Argus - Chapter 1 (Elite) Jelly Power - Chapter 11 (Elite) Minos Treasure - Chapter 12 (Elite) Category:Hero